


The Long job

by books_star_dog



Series: Leverage/ White Collar [1]
Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Fake Character Death, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Theft, as kate whos kate idk her, but i dont really care, honestly idk what im doing, the timelines make no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books_star_dog/pseuds/books_star_dog
Summary: Neal knows Hardison from jobs in the past along with most of the rest of the Leverage crew
Relationships: Neal Caffrey/Alec Hardison, Neal Caffrey/Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Neal Caffrey/Eliot Spencer (Leverage), Neal Caffrey/Parker (Leverage)
Series: Leverage/ White Collar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Long job

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing this time line makes no sense I just really like this ship this might be a one shot or it might ended being multi chapter who know certainly not me also I kinda got rid of Kate she just didn't work with what i had planned

When Neal was young he met a hacker who was brilliant. Mozzie had introduced them when Neal needed a CIA level background to pass a background check. The background check was for a job he was running. He was stealing a painting from a rich man who didn’t need it. The mark had gotten suspicious and was running a background check on Neal and he had the best people money could buy on the job so Neal needed a solid alias that could pass most background checks. The hacker's name was Hardison. After that job they stayed in touch becoming friends. Neal utilized Hardison’s services many times as he had built one of the best backgrounds Neal had ever seen. Hardison ended up building the backgrounds to most of Neal's aliases before he went to jail, most had been burned by Peter but a few remained untouched. Neal and Hardison even teamed up once or twice on a big job, Neal broke in and stole a painting or item while Hardison disabled the security system. Those jobs were some of the best either of them had pulled. They fucked once or twice. When Neal went to jail Hardison had visited under a fake name and deleted the footage after words and had offered if he ever wanted out of jail he would help. Neal had refused his offer; he didn’t want to involve Hardison in his mess. While Neal was in jail Hardison joined a crew. The rumors were that they were the meanest crew this side of the Atlantic. So when Neal escaped he didn't contact Hardison and when he was recaptured Hardison visited and yelled at Neal from not letting him know. Neal ended up telling him about the offer he had made Peter. Then when the offer ended up with Neal being a CI for the FBI he contacted Hardison to let him know he was out and working for the FBI Hardison promised to visit. The visit ended up with Neal and the Leverage crew all barely avoiding jail.  


When Hardison came for a visit his crew came as well they needed a forger for a con. That just happened to be in NYC and was the reason for Hardion's visit. They were conning a CEO who loved art. They were selling him a Degas and they needed a forgery of the painting they were selling and a few others that they were starling from him. It was a shock of a lifetime when Neal and everyone on the team but Eliot recognized each other. Parker and Neal had met years ago on a job both trying to steal a Van Gogh from the Van Gogh Museum in Amsterdam, it had ended up with them fucking in the vents and no painting being stolen form the museum that night. After words they had ended up fucking for a few months and going on a spree in which they stole a shit ton of painting together most notably stealing from the Musée du Quai Branly it was a beautiful heist they ended up with getting away with about $100,000 worth of artifacts. Parker had planned the job so it was one of the thefts Neal had a part in that Peter didn’t know about. They saw each other a few other times during different thefts. Fucked a few more times sometimes after one of them had gotten away with a heist and notable once in the middle of a heist in which they both made it out with the pieces of art they had visited the museum for. They weren't friends like Neal and Hardison, they were acquaintances.  
Sophie and Neal had met many times during cons they were running sometimes on the same mark most often on different marks who happened to know each other and once notably on a job where they were conning two different people for the same painting. Nate and Neal meet like Sophie and Nate. Neal being an art thief and Nate being an insurance investigator.  


When Hardison and his crew came to visit Neal met Eliot for the first time they ended up hitting it off, after Neal was kidnapped for his part in the con and Eliot ended up rescuing him all while the FBI remained oblivious thanks to Hardison. They ended up fucking while the crew was in New York City. Neal also ended up fucking both Parker and Hardison during that job as while. Peter was never aware of the crew's visit which is why two years later they could pull off one of the biggest cons ever pulled.  
That was the first time the crew was in NYC the second time was after Hardison, Parker and Eliot had gotten together. Sophie and Nate were still with the crew at that point. They had come to NYC for a con and the trio ended up visiting Neal ended up with the four of them falling into bed together. Neal had slept with all three of them separately, it only made sense. Two things happened the morning after one was Peter showing up earlier than normal due to a break though on the case that he and Neal were working which lead to Neal coming to the door wearing Hardison's pants and holding Parker shirt that he had grabbed in the mad scrabble to get dressed after Peter had knocked on his door, the rest of the clothes were thrown to the other side of Neal's bed along with Neal’s bedmates hiding out of sight of the door, Peter had given Neal ten minutes to get ready in which the four people in the apartment talked about what happened and Parker being Parker cut right through the awkwardness and after nine minutes they had worked out a plan for dinner and Neal was dressed and ready to leave for the day. Neal had gotten through the day with barley restrained enthusiasm. At dinner Neal agreed to join them after his four years were up, he was in his second year. They fucked that night as well.The trio started visiting more but not often enough Peter ever found out.  


The morning of the last job Leverage Inc. pulled as a crew of five started out normal Neal had shown up to the offices at a normal time messed with Peter. The TV in the office was playing the news about a break in and the death of the crew who pulled when Neal heard the TV announce it he froze in the middle of the office staring mutely at the screen snapping out of it when Jones asked him what was wrong. He drifted through the day almost unresponsive freaking everyone in the office out. When his phone rang he was in the middle of a briefing he looked down at the screen and bit down a sob the name on his phone screen was Hardison's. The way he answered his phone surprised everyone in the office as Neal almost never swore.  


“You motherfucker I thought the three of you died” he spat into the phone as he picked it up the office couldn't hear the response but whatever the other person had said but didn't calm Neal down one bit in fact in most him angrier “ You think that someone as smart as you would realize that maybe just maybe you should inform people that care about you that you are faking your death maybe just maybe you goddamn assholes” he said into the phone voice barley away from shouting “ I don’t really care what Nate said I should’ve been told, do you know what I was planning to do” he said sharply as he started to move towards the door of the briefing room trying to keep the conversation private but Peter beat him to the door trapping him in the room “ I was going to run to go to your funerals then I was going to let the FBI catch me and throw me back in jail.” Neal softly moving away from Peter towards the corner of the room “ Yes I’m aware I hate prison you piece of shit.” Neal laughed weakly then he hung up with a “ Goodbye I love you guys if you don’t come visit me soon I will hurt you”. At Peter’s prodding Neal told him it was friends of his that he thought had died and had neglected to tell him that they were fine. Peter ended up sending Neal home after realizing that he was going to be useless the rest of the day.  


When the trio came to visit it the visit started with Neal breaking down in tears and being wrapped in a hug while babbling about losing them. After that they decided that sense Sophie and Nate left they would need a grifter. The four of them were going to fake Neal's death and run to Portland with him. The visit ended with a plan. That Parker's and Hardison's fake FBI aliases would transfer to NYC and that Eliot would be Parker's husband and that they would pull a long con on the FBI and at the end of it they would fake all four of their deaths and flee to Portland.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really love the ending but what can you do


End file.
